


The Good Son

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alfonse is still learning internet terms, F/M, Lucky summons, This took too long to write out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuki tries to summon for Shigure to a surprising result.





	The Good Son

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this was supposed to be out earlier but I got caught up with school. Hopefully, the next update is out before the bridal banner finishes haha.

“Yay for once a good boy came home!” Yuki cheered. 

After part of the night grinding the new chapter maps, she had enough orbs to try and summon. It was in her luck that Shigure came up in under 20ish orbs.

“Stay still. I need to take a picture of this miracle.” Yuki commanded Shigure taking as many pictures on her phone as she can.

“What does she mean a good boy came home?” Leif who was standing next to Alfonse and Morgan asked the two of them. The three decided to go with Yuki to summon in case things did not go well after the last disaster of a summon.

"Each time she tries to get her 'favorite' as she calls it, it takes her a long time to get them if they even come home at all," Alfonse explained knowing and witnessing many heroes who fell under this umbrella including himself now.

"Oh, so this is a first then?" Leif asked now finding Yuki crying out from happiness.

"Yup, not counting the lucky free summon things she does. This is good as if she didn't get him after the previous failure of a summon... I don't even want to think what she would do." Alfonse told him.

"Alfonse sweetie! We should adopt Shigure as we did Morgan!" Yuki called out hugging Shigure tightly.

What!' Morgan called out who was silent this whole time.

"Sure but can you check with the other Shigure and Azura before you try and confirm it," Alfonse told her shaking his head with a small smile. 

"But, I'm the good son." Morgan whispered out looking sadly where his 'mother' was not trying to feed Shigure gems to level him up to the max. 

"You are my next plus project. Going to make you nice and strong." She told him still feeding him the gems.

"Let us go and talk to the other Shigure and Azura to see what they think of this before you get too attached or even more," Alfonse said muttering the last part as he dragged Yuki  
off to find the two, leaving Morgan and Shigure by themselves as Leif went to show the other heroes that she summoned before she got distracted.

"I dislike you," Morgan told Shigure before walking off, giving him a glare.

"Ok," Shigure replied following after him. 

"Why are you following me?" Morgan asked not turning back.

"I do not know this place. So I'm following you to learn the layout." He replied still following behind him. 

"Well stop. I do not want to around you." Morgan said running further into the caste with Shigure losing sight of him. 

"Hello, are you a new hero? My name is Shanna, and I have been here from the start so I can show you around." She said happily to meet a new face.

"Oh thank you. I'm Shigure. Do you happen to be a pegasus knight by any chance?" Shigure asked her noticing her outfit look familiar to him.

"Yes, I'm currently not on the main cause of my skills compared to the other knights but I help train them." She explained.

"Oh, I'm a Pegasus Knight as well," Shigure replies excitedly to meet another pegasus knight.

"Oh, then your Pegasus is here in the stables. You want to go and see?" Shanna asked him. 

"Yes please!" he replied efficiently.

"All right. Let's go." Shanna said leading him towards the stables. 

The two made it to the stables to find that Yuki and Alfonse talking to Azura and the first Shigure, with Yuki having a huge smile on her face.

"What's up chief?" Shanna called out to Yuki while Shigure ran off to see his pegasus.

"We have another son!" Yuki yelled excited.

"We were just talking with Azura and Performing Arts Shigure?... about it. Where we take the new Shigure as one of her internet sons I think it is called. It also helps so both can be on different teams without that weird cloning thing." Alfonse tried to explain not sure what to call the old Shigure or the terms that Yuki uses casually.

"I assume he is going to be on the main flyer team then?" Shanna said looking where Shigure was trying to help Yuki on his Pegasus.

"Looks like she is trying again," Azure said looking at the two.

"She really likes them. The reason why the flier team gets almost all the good skills." Alfonse said smiling where Yuki managed to get on before it turned to shock when the Pegasus went off and started to soar the skies high. 

"Isn't Yuki afraid of heights?" Azura asked remembering the last time she tries to give her a ride. 

"Yes, I can see her screaming in terror from down here," Alfonse said squinting to try and see them. 

"Wait isn't Elincia and Corrin taking them down into what I assume is a clearing." PA Shigure said seeing them get closer to the ground.

"Yeah hop on Chief #2! Let's see what is going on." Shanna called out to Alfonse so he can hitch a ride with her. PA Shigure got a ride with his mom and the group of four was off to the clearing. 

When they got there, they were surprised to find an injured pegasus.

"Oh no. It looks like it is abandoned as well." Shanna said when they landed.

"We have to help her heal," Azura said running where the other group was near the Pegasus.

"All we can do is bring the pegasus to the stables that are our limit. Time will till the rest." Elincia said having corrin help her carry the injured pegasus back. 

They decided to head back for the day to give the injured beast some rest. While Shigure was ahead of Alfonse and Yuki they heard a scream as he fell into a pit in front of them.

"Son are you ok?!" Yuki yelled trying to pull him out.

"I'm fine, just surprised," Shigure called out trying to get out himself.

"Looks like Morgan was busy again," Alfonse said helping the two out.

"I can see. We really need to talk to him about that. We will when we reach his room." Yuki said heading to Morgan's room.

"So they sharing a room them?" Alfonse said hoping they (and bye they Morgan) don't hurt each other.

"They are adopted siblings now. They can share." Yuki reasoned.

A week later Yuki was back summoning. The pegasus was back to health and she had taken it in as a pet.

"Why are you doing this again; don't you have the one you want?" Vike asked her as he was the one who tagged along this time. 

"Yes, but I have some orbs to spare and I would love to start his plus project." She told him while starting to summon.

"What are the odds you will get a banner focus character twice..." Vike sniped back pausing when the figure appeared from the smoke.

"I'm Shigure!"

"He really is the good son!" Yuki yelled out happy once more.


End file.
